


Sweeter than Strawberries

by orangegreenlove



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Established Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-15
Updated: 2017-07-15
Packaged: 2018-12-02 15:34:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,710
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11512311
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orangegreenlove/pseuds/orangegreenlove
Summary: A nice vacation means that Leo and Guanghong can actually take their time in bed for once. Slow and sweet is exactly how Leo likes it.





	Sweeter than Strawberries

**Author's Note:**

  * For [probablestars](https://archiveofourown.org/users/probablestars/gifts).



If there was anything cuter than Guanghong with his hair ruffled, his cheeks flushed and his t-shirt half off his shoulder, Leo hadn’t ever encountered it. Guanghong kept popping berries in his mouth and squeeing at the sweet taste, the sound of his giggling possibly even more adorable than his looks. 

“You’re staring again,” Guanghong pointed out, looking up at Leo from where he was sitting on the bed. 

“Sorry, sorry,” Leo apologized. He folded his shirt and put it away, then flopped down next to his boyfriend. With a giggle, Guanghong offered him one of the strawberries, bringing it right up to his lips. Leo wrapped his lips around the strawberry and flicked his tongue against Guanghong’s fingers to make him giggle again. How could anyone resist such cuteness? Leo quickly swallowed the strawberry and leaned in for a kiss. He brushed his lips lightly over Guanghong’s. Eyes fluttering shut, Guanghong kissed back, soft lips moving against his. Sighing, Leo tilted his head to improve the angle and deepened the kiss. 

Guanghong suddenly shoved at his shoulders and Leo found himself flat on his back, blinking up at his cute boyfriend. Grinning, Guanghong flopped down on top of him and kissed him again. Humming happily, Leo wrapped his arms around Guanghong’s middle, hands slipping under his shirt after a bit. While they kissed, he caressed the smooth, warm skin of Guanghong’s back, surprised at always at how soft his skin was. He’d asked about it once and Guanghong had claimed that his grandma’s homemade body lotion was responsible. Guanghong had even gifted him a jar of the body lotion, but the scent reminded Leo too much of Guanghong to use it himself. Having his boyfriend close like this had the expected effect and when Guanghong shifted his hips, Leo realized that he wasn’t unaffected either. “Why aren’t you naked yet?” Leo asked, tugging on Guanghong’s shirt. 

“Because I was kissing you!” Guanghong replied, but he did tug his shirt off finally. Leo reached down to help with Guanghong’s pants, and soon they were both naked with just a little bit of distraction on the way there. As soon as his pants were off, Leo rolled them over and pinned Guanghong down. Guanghong blinked up at him, a blush spreading across his cheeks and the bridge of his nose. “Are you going to take advantage of me?” Guanghong asked, batting his eyelashes. 

“You bet I will,” Leo agreed, diving in for another kiss. This one started out a lot less innocent, with Guanghong licking at his lips right away. Somehow, Guanghong’s fingers found their way into Leo’s hair, tugging insistently. Leo still remembered the first few months after they’d gotten together, when Guanghong had been too shy to dig his fingers into Leo’s hair and yank it the way he clearly wanted to. Guanghong’s shyness had been pretty adorable, but his more forward behaviour now was just as cute and led to a lot more excitement. Leo kissed the tip of Guanghong’s nose, which earned him a giggle. Kissing all over Guanghong’s pretty face, he kept reminding himself to take his time - they had a whole five days of vacation together, and if they wanted they could actually spend the whole time in bed. They probably wouldn’t, there were an amusement park, a haunted house and a bunch of other things they planned to visit, but just the fact that they could curl up in bed together for days on end if they wanted to felt like incredible freedom. Compared to busy competition weekends or work-heavy summer training camps with coaches breathing down their necks to train, train, train, this was heaven. 

Distracted by his thoughts, Leo sucked on Guanghong’s earlobe until Guanghong lost his patience with Leo’s slow, teasing ways. Guanghong rolled them over again and pinched Leo’s left nipple. “Hey,” Leo objected, batting Guanghong’s fingers away from his sensitive nipples. Guanghong winked at him, then moved down to lick at the tip of Leo’s dick. “Ohh,” Leo moaned in surprise. 

Guanghong was actually a worse tease than Leo, for he spent the next several minutes licking at Leo’s dick with cute, little flicks of his tongue. Fingers curled around the base of Leo’s erection, Guanghong licked up and down the shaft slowly, treating it like the tastiest lollipop in the world. Leo couldn’t do much besides watch and moan - Guanghong just looked so good like this, his innocent face contrasting appealingly with his lewd actions. Leo dug his fingers into Guanghong’s hair and tugged just a little. Unlike him, Guanghong didn’t like to have his hair pulled roughly, so Leo made sure not to tug too hard, even when his teasing boyfriend rubbed his cheek against his dick and looked at him with that innocent look he somehow still had. 

“Can I ride you?” Guanghong asked, giving Leo’s dick a few slow strokes. 

“ _Yes,_ ” Leo agreed without hesitation. He liked to have Guanghong under him, all pale and pliant and pretty, but it was equally hot to have Guanghong sit on his dick, slender thighs trembling as he rose up and down. 

Leo sat up and moved to sit against the headboard. Guanghong dug their bottle of lube out from where they’d dropped it last night, then crawled into his lap. This kiss was openmouthed and messy, all slick tongues and panting breath. Guanghong liked to finger himself, so Leo didn’t offer to prepare him. Instead he played with Guanghong nipples, teased at every single one of Guanghong’s sensitive spots, and gave the occasional tug to Guanghong’s hard dick. Guanghong was usually pretty easy for it, so it was no surprised that he’d gotten two fingers inside himself right away. The sweet little noises Guanghong made while he fingered himself were one of Leo’s favourite things, definitely. Guanghong’s blush that reached halfway down his chest was unbearably cute too. 

By the time Guanghong had worked a third finger in, Leo was just about ready to explode. His kisses had gained a sense of urgency, which mostly expressed itself in little nips to Guanghong’s skin that left tiny red marks all over Guanghong’s pale neck and throat. Guanghong seemed to need it just as bad, because he only curled his fingers a couple of times before declaring himself ready. Leo moaned when Guanghong wrapped lube-slick fingers around his dick and stroked slowly, spreading the lube around before sinking down on it. He got his hands under Guanghong’s thighs to help support his weight while Guanghong sank slowly down, taking Leo’s dick in an inch at a time. 

The heat and tight squeeze of Guanghong’s body felt so good, it was all Leo could do to hold still. He wanted to thrust up into that heat, to fuck his sweet boyfriend good and hard, but Guanghong needed a minute or two to get used to the intrusion so Leo kept his hips still and kissed and caressed Guanghong until Guanghong relaxed around him. Guanghong wrapped his arms around Leo’s shoulders for balance, and then he finally moved, riding Leo’s dick with abandon. It had been cute when Guanghong was shy about sex, especially the first few times when he couldn’t say “dick” without blushing, but Leo infinitely preferred this confident version of his boyfriend. A Guanghong who knew what he wanted and wasn’t embarrassed by it was incredibly sexy. 

Moaning, Leo thrust up into Guanghong, meeting him halfway. Guanghong’s sweet moans rose in pitch, a sure sign that Leo was doing it right. He kept his hands on Guanghong’s thighs, supporting him for a while until Guanghong’s legs were shaking too much to hold him up anymore. Guanghong tried to rise but his legs gave out under him and he fell over, ending up sprawling on his side. Guanghong’s startled squeak was by far the cutest thing Leo had heard all day. Smiling, he nudged Guanghong over onto his back and crawled on top. Pushing Guanghong’s legs up, he asked, “How are you so cute?”

“How are you so pretty?” Guanghong shot back, reaching for Leo already. 

Guanghong wrapped his arms around Leo’s shoulders to hold him close. Leo pushed in easily, setting up a slow, deep rhythm that made Guanghong moan steadily. Leo wasn’t at all sure how much longer he could last, especially when Guanghong hooked his heels over Leo’s thighs to keep him close. Hot, tight and clingy, Guanghong was just too good, too much, too perfect. “Let go, I can’t touch you like this,” Leo murmured in Guanghong’s ear.

“Nnh.” Guanghong’s reply wasn’t exactly coherent, but after a moment he did as Leo asked.

Sitting up, Leo took a hold of Guanghong’s hips to keep him in place. He fucked Guanghong faster, drawing cute little gasps from him. Guanghong looked amazing like this, on his back, with his legs spread and his face and chest flushed pink. His eyes were squeezed tight shut and his fingers were digging into the pillow. Leo wrapped his fingers around Guanghong’s dick, jerking him off. It was only a few strokes later that Guanghong suddenly tightened around his dick. With a yelp, Guanghong came, come spurting over Leo’s fingers in great bursts. Leo followed right after, thrusting deep into Guanghong’s twitching body. 

Leo collapsed half on top of Guanghong, too dizzy from orgasm to move even if he might have been squishing Guanghong a bit. Guanghong for his part was perfectly happy to cling to Leo, aftershocks twitching through him. By the time Leo’s heart slowed down and his limbs obeyed him again, Guanghong was nuzzling his cheek. Leo turned his head just enough to catch Guanghong’s lips. This kiss was slow and sweet, soft lips brushing against soft lips. A glance at the time made Leo sit up with a groan. “I need another shower, want to join me?” he asked.

“I’ll wash your back,” Guanghong agreed readily, swinging his legs out of bed. He stretched and made a face at Leo’s come dripping out of his ass. “I need to clean up too.”

Leo grinned but kept his mouth shut - he would have used a condom to avoid the mess. It was Guanghong who much preferred to get fucked bareback, but he still complained about the cleanup afterwards.


End file.
